


Come Back Rhys

by BlueCiffee



Series: a Court of Sorrow and Bliss [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 50 years, ACOTAR - Freeform, Archeron, Crying, I hate amarantha, Magic, Mor POV, Mor crying, Morrigan POV, Morrigan for life, Poison, SO SAD, Sad, Tamlin the Tool, Velaris, Wings, acomaf, cerridwen and nuala, come back rhys, daemanti, fae, feyre - Freeform, house of wind, i love mor, illyrians, lonly, mind powers, please, poisoned, poisoned by drink, rhys - Freeform, sad mor, siphons, the tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCiffee/pseuds/BlueCiffee
Summary: Rhys goes to Amarantha's party under the mountain. He dosen't take anyone from the inner circle, Morrigan is confused. And then... then Rhys contacts them with the last of his power to tell them to NOT leave Velaris.Teaser:"What?" Cassian roared. He jumped up so quickly that the chair flew back almost hitting the wall.'If you leave Velaris, the spells that I put on you and the city will break. You are not allowed to get me, if you do Amarantha will find Velaris, find you. The court of nightmares will not remember anything good, will not remember Velaris, and will not remember you. 'Rh-Rhys. S-stop.'I'm sorry. Stay safe. Protect Velaris.' His voice started getting quieter. Further away. 'I'm sorr-'Silence.Horrible. Horrible silence.





	Come Back Rhys

Laughing with Rhys, eye sexing with Azriel, arguing with Cass, being ignored by Amren... the court of dreams was happy. Though we were hated by all, and by all I mean all. The other courts, Hewn city, The Ilryians, and even humans knew our court, knew that we were worse than all the others. Or so everyone thought.

 

Being in Hewn city always left me raw. I hated my fathe- keir. I hated seeing all the people in Hewn city. The people who did nothing as my father- as my father... did what he did. The only upside is-is if I needed my uncle dead. He'd be dead. My brother dead? He's been dead since yesterday. I smirked just thinking about it.

 

"Mor?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. To see Cass looking at me. We were in middle of training and I always got distracted. He had his Illyrian leathers on. Cassian was 'training' me, on the house of wind. And by 'training' I mean sparring with retorts.

 

I shook my head. But he kept pressing for information. Fine. "I was just thinking how nice it would be to kill one of my brothers." I smiled sheathing my blade. "I'm gonna go find Rhys."

 

I turned to walk away and get out of the no winnow zone, to find Rhys. But Cassian cleared his throat. "Apparently," he drawled, sharpening his sword. "He is in another court at the moment."

 

"What do you mean? Where? Why didn't he te-"

 

"Woah, slow down," he interrupted, glancing behind me, "ask Amren, she was supposed to tell you."

 

"And why didn't she?" I growled. I was supposed to know this kinda stuff. Why would he even leave in the first place? I stormed away, sensing that Cassian was following.

 

I entered the dining room. Amren and Az were there. Amren didn't even look up as I approached. He didn't take Cassian or Az? That's weird. Today was Amarantha's 'party'. Why would he go alone their? Well not fully alone, more like without one of his inner circle.

 

Amren was murmuring. "-isn't like him not to take anyone." She paused, and looked me in the eye. "If your gonna ask why I didn't tell you it's because Rhysand asked me not to."

 

"Why?" Why was all I could say. All I really needed to say in this moment.

 

Az glancing between Amren and I said in a steady voice, though his feet were shiftin, giving away his nervousness. "Amren doesn't know, Cass doesn't know, I don't know, and apparently you don't either." He looked me in the eye, "there's nothing we can do."

 

Cassian interrupted me before I could continue arguing, "Azriel's right, Mor." I fixed him with a hard stare. He sighed, "we have no idea why. let's go have dinner he'll be back by morning."

 

I nodded then smiled, "that bastard is in big trouble." Cassian smirked knowingly, and so did Amren. Az... Az just had an Az expression.

 

We sat around the dining table, even if we agreed to not worry about it. We were all worried. When Rhys got ba- His voice thundered in our heads, he sounded breathless.

 

'I don't have much time, I'm sorry.' He explained to us why he left without taking anybody, but some people from the court of nightmares. And then... he started explaining his predicament.

 

'Amarantha spelled all of our drinks. And my power is about to disappear. You are not allowed to leave Velaris.

 

"What?" Cassian roared. He jumped up so quickly that the chair flew back almost hitting the wall.

 

'If you leave Velaris, the spells that I put on you and the city will break. You are not allowed to get me, if you do Amarantha will find Velaris, find you. The court of nightmares will not remember anything good, will not remember Velaris, and will not remember you. '

 

Rh-Rhys. S-stop.

 

'I'm sorry. Stay safe. Protect Velaris.' His voice started getting quieter. Further away. 'I'm sorr-'

 

Silence.

 

Horrible. Horrible silence.

 

I was the first one to break that silence. "Rhys?" I shout whispered. "Rhys, talk to us." I said a little louder. I looked around.

 

Cassian, was standing. His chair still laying on the floor. His siphons were glowing, and the heat in the room went up, a lot. But his face... on his face was a silent panic. Then anger set in. He turned around his wings stretched wide, he jumped of the balcony and flew away. Away. Hopefully not out of Velaris. The dining room instantly cooled.

 

"Azriel go make sure he doesn't leave, if you have too, knock him out." Amren commanded. Her face was set in grim determination, someone had to take charge. Azriel nodded, jumped of the balcony and flew in the direction of which Cassian took off. Normally I would try to figure out what he was thinking, but Rhys... "I'll go take the proper and needed precautions with the citizens." She said, I gave no response. She walked away.

 

Rhysrhysrhysrhysrhysrhsy

 

Please come back.

 

Don't sacrifice yourself.

 

Tell me.

 

Tell me where you are. I'll come get you.

 

'No...' I heard. Rhys! It was very strained like he was using most of his power. And I realized that was the last thing I would hear from him in a long long time. I would hear him again. He will go back to us. He-he has too.

 

The roaring in my head stopped. And there was such a horrible silence. The city was quiet, no music was playing, no one was laughing.

 

I started swaying, I barely made it to the wall of the dining room before I collapsed. And a sob heaved out of my chest. Then the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

 

Rhysrhsyrhysrhysrhys. Please.

 

My chest felt like it was cleaved in two. I was shaking. My heart felt like it was stabbed, repeatedly. I was sobbing. I had a phantom pain where the nail was once so long ago.

 

Rhysrhysrhysrhysrhys. Come back.

 

The tears kept coming. I looked down at my dress. A-a gif-gift from Rhys. Cauldron why? Why did the mother decide to take him away? The tears were rolling down my cheeks in earnest. Everything he loves has a tendency of getting taken away from him, he said once. How right he was. How right he was. I whimpered.

 

Two pairs of hands started helping me up. 2 people. 4 hands. Nuala and Cerridwen. I sobbed as Nuala whipped away my tears.

 

"Shhh..." Nuala whispered softly, her own eyes brimming with tears.

 

"He-h-he's go-gone." I whimpered.

 

"We know." Cerridwen said.

 

Nuala looked at me, Her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "But remember." She smiled sadly, "not forever." She tucked me into her side, and I just sobbed harder.

 

I felt Nuala trying to help me stand up. I felt how Cerridwen started helping because Nuala couldn't hold my weight on her own. I felt like a newborn fawn. My knees were ready to collapse. They did collapse. Three times. Three times on the way to my bedroom. When I finally made it to my bed. I fell onto it in exhaustion and sorrow.

 

Nuala and Cerridwen, Cauldron bless them. They stayed with me until I fell asleep. Nuala singing a soft lullaby. While rubbing my hands with her own. Cerridwen tucked me in, whipping away the tears that fell down my cheeks, rubbing soothing circles on my back. And slowly I fell into a dark abyss.

 

a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique! Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
